disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Men in Black: Alien Attack
Men in Black: Alien Attack is an interactive 4-D dark ride at Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience in Universal Studios Canada. Ride Summary Exterior Queue Guests approach the MIB headquaters. They are then ushered into the building. Pre-Show Once inside the headuaters an MIB agent will welcome the guests and announce they have been brought there to be tested if they are qualified to be a new MIB agent. One of the walls of the room splits, opening up into an elevator. Guests board the elevator and it brings them down deep into the Earth. Interior Queue Upon exiting the elevator, guests enter a hallway within the secret MIB Headquarters. Traveling down the hall, they pass the film's famous "worm guys" on break, several interactive doors to various labs, and through the alien scanners. At the end of the hallway, guests overlook the immigration and controls room, with a large video screen broadcasting the training information and alien twins, Bob and Bhnxaxx operating controls. They then move into the weapons room, and finally into the training facility, where riders take a pair of "Alien Goggles"(3-D glassess) and a training vehicle awaits. Ride Once boarding the 3-seat, 2-row vehicles, the ride begins and riders take off. Pitted against another team of players (riding on a separate vehicle), the recruits board their training vehicles equipped with laser guns, called S4 Alienators ("Jumbo Judy") and proceed into the training room, blasting at cardboard cutouts and crudely drawn images of aliens amid flashing red lights. Soon, however, MIB Director Zed informs the trainees that an alien prison ship has crash landed in the middle of New York City. The guns are then set to full power as the trainees are instantly launched into the heart of New York, attempting to score as many points as they can by shooting the aliens in their vulnerable areas (the eyes and shoulders). Riders literally break through the walls of MIB and drive throuugh New York before meeting the aliens. Aliens vary from large, plain-in-sight creatures to small ones hiding in windows and bushes. Certain aliens will fire back causing the cart to spin out of control. After a brief romp through the city, the two head-to-head vehicles face each other and pass on either side of a large green scanner. The scanner reveals that the opposing car is really full of aliens in disguise, thus prompting a shoot-out between the two paired vehicles. Both cars race to shoot the other's "fusion exhaust port," a glowing red light atop their vehicle. A hit causes the opposing vehicle to wildly spin out of control, offering more time to collect points while they spin. The battle between the cars comes to an end when Jay appears in Times Square, alerting the riders to "get their game faces on" because a "really big bug" has been found. Turning the corner, riders come face-to-face with Edgar, a gigantic cockroach-like alien seen in the first film. The bug in the ride stands 30 feet tall, measures 50 feet wide, has 8-foot-long teeth, and 20-foot-long claws. The bug is immune to the weak guns' laser fire, so Zed orders the riders to press the much-dreaded red button which activates the Subatomic Thermonuclear Disruptor. Once every rider pushes the red button, the bug will explode. The wind from the explosion puts pressure on each vehicle, causing it to launch back and crash through MIB headquaters. Agent J will then appear in MIB and comment on the scores, comparing the two vehicles' average (one commentary might read: "Y'all over here got a C, you passed. Y'all got an F, only cause I can't give you a G."). The two vehicles separate to view the final scene, which there are multible of. Low Score Ending If your cart achieves a low score, an alien "Coach" will appear, saying "Basically, you zigged when you shoulda zagged! You gotta learn when to run and gun and when to lock and load baby. Try again!". Then Agent J will say "Better luck next time, slick!" or "Not bad, slick... but not good enough" and then he neuralizes the riders. High Score Ending The vehicle with the best score pulls up to an alien "Tailor" finishing a black suit and telling the riders "your suit will be ready next Wednesday", however Agent J will say "That was pretty hot, wasn't it? Too bad you're not gonna remember any of it" and neuralizes the riders. With the rider's memories "erased," the vehicles re-enter the headquarters. Riders then exit into the Men In Black Gift Shop. Mechanics The MIB agent in the Pre-Show will always be played by an employee. The elevator in the Pre-Show is never actually moving, but lighting effects and vibrates simulate it. Every alien in the queue is an animatronic. The aliens in the begining of the ride are actually cardboard models. Riders breaking through MIB to get NY is all on a 3D projection screen and uses physical effects. Riders turn out of the training area and ride to a screen where this scene takes place. Vehicle motion, wind, air blasts, and vibration support the scene. Once riders pass by the spaceship (on screen) the turn away from the screen and to the set of New York. Throughout the rest of the ride, whenever a rider shoots at an alien, fog appears in front of it and it is dropped out of riders' sight by a trap door under it. When an alien shoots the riders, the car spins, vibrates, and fog comes out from the front of it (there is a fog machine in the front of each vehicle). When the scanners show the other riders have aliens in them, they are actually looking at a 3D screen showing the aliens. When riders appear in Times Sqaure, they are acutally looking at another large curved 3D screen. Riders then turn away from that 3D screen and enter a 70-foot tall 3-D dome screen. The 3-D dome screen is where the defeating of the bug takes place. When the bug blows up, fire is shot up from the floor, fog is sprayed from the vehicles, air bursts in riders' faces, the vehicle virbates, the vehicle lurches back, the vehicle speeds out of the dome backwards, water sprays, and lights flash. The vehicles then quickly speed out of the dome (backwards with the riders facing the screen) and enter the final scene. The vehicle goes to a set of MIB headquaters where Agent J appears on a small 3D screen. Riders go into a seperate room where they either meet an animatronic alien coach or a tailor. They both go into a black room with nothing but Agent J on a 3D screen. When he neuralizes the riders (on the 3D screen) lights flash. The vehicles feature track-mounted motion bases with six degrees of freedom that are able to tour physical sets and allow riders to view 3D projections. Each vehicle is equipped with a Dolby 7.1 sound system. When riders are shooting aliens, the vehicles do not use the motion base so it will be easier for riders to shoot accurately. The system consists of two tracks, allowing riders of two vehicles to be pitted against each other. Each vehicle has two onboard computers which control the motion, lighting, audio and game play, with all vehicles communicating wirelessly to a central controller. The vehicles each seat six riders in two rows of three. The ride system consists of a total of 44 vehicles, allowing for 2,200 riders per hour. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * Time: 6 minutes * A non 3-D version of this ride exists at Universal Studios Florida.